


无间墓场

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gothic, Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 岛田半藏死了，麦克雷成为了他的守墓人。





	无间墓场

此生就是我们的天堂，  
此生也是我们的地狱。

>>>  
“我们有多久没见了？”

冷风吹起猎魔人破旧的外衣，布料边缘在铅灰的凝重天幕下勾勒出残损的轮廓。他拨动左轮手枪击锤，子弹上膛了，话语尾音的笑意还没完全被风吹散。枪管下射出一道刺目的红色激光，打在对面那人的前额。

准心所瞄中的男人，披着纯白色狼毛皮，白发白须，像一束月光，又像一尊覆满风雪的雕塑。同样的，他拉开弓弦，直指向猎魔人的心脏，神情里没有仇恨或畏惧，冷静到近乎肃杀。

“如果不是你这么一根筋，我们本可以早些相见，半藏。”猎魔人扣下扳机的瞬间，被箭刃贯穿了胸膛，他拼命伸出左手，身体却因为后坐力而向后方的墓坑倒去。

“我们重新开始吧。”

所有的所有，一切的一切。意识随着流出的血液飞逝，他没能把后半句话说出口。

心跳停止前，他紧紧抓住了白狼的手。两具渐趋冰冷的身体接连坠进尘土之中。

这片墓园，终于还是成为他们共同的归宿。

>>>  
岛田半藏下葬的那天，低垂的乌云挤压着查理斯特教堂的尖顶，沉重得似乎能随时滴出水来，但直到傍晚，天际依旧吝啬到不允许哪怕一滴雨降落。

麦克雷将最后一抔泥土盖在棺木上，然后坐到墓地石砌的台阶上发呆。他在心里只等来一场本该淋湿他肉体的大雨，雨水贯彻而下，刺骨凉意没过头顶，几乎要将灵魂溺死在里面。

莫里森神父就站在他背后，将挂在胸前的十字架紧握在手中，低下头问他：

“你确定成为守墓人吗？”

“确定到不能再确定了，神父。”麦克雷的回答闷在喉咙里，像一台调错频的收音机，含混着杂声。他喝醉了。

“这片墓地曾被施下魔咒，我无法保证你的安全。”

“说实话，我就是冲着这道魔咒来的。”

麦克雷将手中已经见底的波本空瓶放在台阶上，眼前的墓地里伫立着一方方石碑，它们覆着青苔，半埋在棕黑湿润的土壤里，宛若从地底深渊长出的牙齿，而这片墓园便是噬人生命的巨口。

半藏。

“那你自己注意安全，夜间不要随便走动。”

半藏，你不该这样。

神父摇了摇头，面色担忧，他清楚眼前这个男人根本没有将他的话听进心里去，甚至都没有听进耳朵里，而对此他搏手无策。花园里的千日红被风裹挟着摇曳，整个墓园只能听见它们枝叶间擦出的干沙声响。神父最终没有再说话，转身走进了礼拜堂，把麦克雷孤身留在昏沉的天色里。

他的爱人死去了，现在，他又是一个人了。

 

>>>  
麦克雷在墓园门口硬生生地坐了一夜。莫里森神父为他送来过面包与水，然而郁结在心底的情绪让他丧失了胃口，以及对饥饿的正常感知，他接过后只咬了一口，机械地咀嚼。

直到第二天下午，面前那方泥土才终于开始松动，地面之下似乎有一种力量，正愈发强烈地向外挣脱。麦克雷眼见一只臂膀，逐渐由土粒中脱出轮廓，瞬间便从漫长而浑噩的等待中恢复了精神，他疾步赶到墓碑前，跪在地上拨开碎散的松软泥块，对方左胸直到肩头上印刻着暗红的般若纹身，狰目立眉，显得悚然——那只胳膊探出了地面，然后是头，接着是前胸、腰腹与腿脚。

一个他极熟悉又极陌生的人，站在他面前。

那个人长着与岛田半藏一样的面孔，却又和弓箭手迥然不同，他像一只怪谈小说中走出的恶鬼，月白色的弓道服包覆在浑身青黑的皮肤之外，面颊与左半边露出的上身都绘有殷色纹样。

“半藏……”

麦克雷怔怔地开口，面前的人，双眼结着一层白翳，麦克雷看不透他瞳孔的焦点，他的脸直直面向牛仔，似乎在回望他，但并没有对他的呼唤作出反应。

“半藏……”麦克雷的声音开始发颤，“半藏，告诉我，是你……”

“你是谁。”低沉喑哑的声音似乎是从很遥远的地方传来的，隔着地狱到人间的距离。

“我是……谁？”

光芒从牛仔眼里彻底黯淡下去，半藏如他所热切期待的那样，因为这片土地的魔咒，由死亡中重获新生，然而他的爱人忘记了一切。

忘记了他，也忘记了自己。

 

“神父，他失去记忆了，全都忘了，全部。”

“这我从来没有想到过……按你说的，复活之后和生前的外形也不同了？”

“但是他们长得一样，不，那明明就是他，我知道，那就是他。”酒液被压在舌底，泛出一阵苦涩，麦克雷将因彻夜未眠而泛红的双眼埋进掌心，摇了摇脑袋，“为什么会记不起来……”

“毕竟，这也相当于再一次出生于世。”神父的眼神里满是无奈，望见麦克雷消瘦下去的颧骨与染上阴影的眼圈时，又多了一些不忍，“或许你可以做些什么，帮他找回记忆。”

“我该怎么做？”

“很抱歉年轻人，我真的无法回答这个问题。对于这道魔咒，我仅仅是知道它的存在，再细节的东西，我也一无所知。”

“不管怎么样……我得试试不是吗？”

窗外，月光穿透云层洒在墓地里，为冰冷的石碑披上一层凄清的外衣。从麦克雷所居住的杂物室内望出去，能看见恶鬼正站在那方属于他的墓碑前，仰头对向夜空，脸庞藏于黑暗之中，被寒光勾勒出轮廓——平滑的前额，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的唇，坚毅的下颌蓄着修剪齐整的胡须——这一切的一切都为半藏所曾经拥有，几乎没有分毫相异，同时也都为麦克雷所深爱。

语句在牛仔口中转腾良久后，随着呼吸轻轻喃出，像一声短暂的叹息。

“无论如何，我得试试。”

 

>>>  
“你记得它们吗？”

恶鬼盯着麦克雷手心的一对戒指，皱起眉头，努力在接近空白的记忆里捡拾遗落的碎片。最后他迎着麦克雷期待的目光摇了摇头，还是不行，他脑中白茫茫一片，别说是有关这个男人的事，就是关于自己，他也很难寻到一星半点的头绪。

从两人不多的对话中，恶鬼知道自己事实上诞生于某个已经在人间消逝的生命，这个生命对面前名叫杰西•麦克雷的男人来说似乎无比重要，重要到对方在两人相识的一天之内，就用尽了办法，想让自己回忆起哪怕零星有关“生前”的片段。

他是个很执着的人，和他落拓不羁的外表看起来不太一样。

恶鬼在内心默默给出评价，他并不能完全参透麦克雷的想法——一个生命对另一个生命的缱绻挂念他无法切身体会——不过他还是选择全力配合。

大部分时间，恶鬼都坐在窗边看着外面的墓园发呆，不然就是在磨练自己的箭术，半藏对弓弦的熟稔似乎已经熔铸进了骨血，那些武器就是他的一部分，随着身体的重生而复活。他不需要进食，也不需要睡觉，一天之中有大段空白的时间，这些空白在他降临于世后，被麦克雷不间断的行动所填充。

牛仔试着向恶鬼讲述一些往事，尽可能的详细，生怕漏掉任何一个有可能唤起他记忆的细节；有时他从床头那只木盒中拿出一个物件，可能是一部损坏的通讯器，可能是一颗子弹做成的吊坠，恶鬼将它们翻来覆去地观察，但它们都像投入汪洋的石子一般，会轻轻在他心上敲打一下后沉没，最终掀不起太大波浪。他也带他去城郊的山顶俯瞰整个城市，席地而坐，开怀畅饮，这是恶鬼“此生”第一次接触酒，味道不算太好，辣，甚至苦涩，但喝进口中后给身体带来的感觉莫名熟悉。恶鬼并没有心跳，这种喝下肚后会产生暖意的东西，从他的胃部辐射出热量，他仿佛能感到一股血液般奔涌的热流在全身上下窜行，这一刻，他想他大概跟任何一个活着的人类都相差无几。

恶鬼迷恋这种感觉，于是他开始像麦克雷一样，与酒精坠入爱河。

唯一的区别大概在于，麦克雷用酒精麻痹自己对“生”的感知，而半藏用它来瞒骗自己“死”的现实，他们都在想方设法逃脱，而酒精是个便捷又易得的途径。

清醒时的麦克雷其实是个很有意思的人，恶鬼一直认为喝到半醉，再听他述过往故事，称得上是一件无比享受的事，他总有很多不落俗套却又不合时宜的幽默，因为恶鬼知道他回忆的内容明明让他痛苦不堪，但这人依然可以用轻松甚至漫不经心的语调去描摹。那些被他过分细致剖析的蛛丝马迹，应该都如剜开心口般残忍。

然而这样一个男人，却经常在深夜用酒精把自己灌到不省人事，离了那些波本他无法入睡，牛仔这样告诉恶鬼。恶鬼躺在房间另一头的床上，偏过脑袋来看着麦克雷起伏的胸口，那胸膛里的心脏还在隆隆跳动，但他看起来却是那么冷，甚至让没有体温的恶鬼打了一个小小的寒颤，那是一种失去生气的冷。

平日的他是焦金流石的西部烈阳，而此刻是砭人肌骨的极地冰雪。

本不该这样。恶鬼想道，看着低矮的天花板，墙皮因为受潮而翻卷剥落，然后他闭上眼，尝试着亲历一次真正的睡眠。

 

“他是你的爱人？”

这样徒劳无功的努力麦克雷坚持了好几个星期，直到某一天，恶鬼最终得出了这个结论，他决定向麦克雷求证。他的问句里几乎不掺带疑问的语气，他一向如此，但这一次多了一些小心翼翼。他们并排站在刻着岛田半藏姓名的墓碑前，恶鬼发现麦克雷在看他，嘴角轻轻扬起又颤抖着落下，那双本该神采飞扬的褐色眼睛，变成了一杯难以入喉的苦酒。

“是的，你，是我的爱人。”

说完这句话后，麦克雷沉默了很久，接着他上前抱住了恶鬼，并且吻了他，极短，极轻，双唇触碰到时很快分开，分开来后又忍不住贴上来，仿佛带着巨大的犹疑。

“不要说‘他’，是你，你就是我的爱人。”

这句话麦克雷像是说给自己听的，用了一种决绝的定论般的语气，恶鬼同样无法读懂，他更惊讶于麦克雷的一吻，他从未料想过，尽管这个行为本身，似乎是麦克雷所给出的“那句答复”的最好印证。

并且有那么一秒，恶鬼确信是有那么一秒，他感到自己并不存在的心脏抖动了一下。

 

麦克雷吻上恶鬼的那一刻就后悔了，即便穿着不同的衣服，生着不同的皮囊，对方身形与五官的轮廓依旧可以跟半藏完全重叠。但正是这些不同之处，让牛仔感到了一种稀薄的背叛，他明明不该这样，半藏回到他身边了，他应该和他并肩而行，不再让自己失去他才对。麦克雷不知道自己在想些什么，亲吻恶鬼时心底的那一丝别扭如鲠在喉，让他无法忽视。

但他也是真的很想吻他，甚至再吻他，因为那双唇和半藏一样，抿起时看上去坚如磐石，实际上却软而薄凉，胡髯扎在脸上的微痒那么真实，就像过去的许多个清晨，他们在对方的臂弯中醒来，交颈相偎，他们接吻。就像那些清晨不曾离他而去。

肉体的欲念与情感的依恋驱使着麦克雷去触碰恶鬼，但他的理智总还是会在这种时候鸣响警钟，麦克雷几乎陷入一种矛盾的魔障，他清楚那躯体是半藏幻化而来，恶鬼对于他们之间爱人的关系也并没有拒绝或排斥，他们已经可以重新开始他们的新人生了，但每当直视恶鬼时，他总觉有什么东西随着那次死亡一同湮灭殆尽，不可追回。

那东西叫记忆，仅属于他们之间的、共同的宝物——每一次争吵，每一句告白，每一个吻，每一颗子弹，每一支箭矢，每一场脊背相抵的战斗，每一道为对方而留的伤疤。

麦克雷已经倾尽所能，然而并无收效，恶鬼依旧想不起半点“生前”的事情。

除了更多的酒精，这世上似乎已经没有什么能将他救出煎熬的牢笼。

 

>>>  
鬼不会做梦。

恶鬼来到人间后的第四十个夜晚，睡眠与梦境还是没有如愿降临，他听着房间那头传来的鼾声，睁开了干涩的双眼。

他并不想放弃。虽说自己是人或是恶鬼于他而言没有太大区别，但一个多月的相处之中，他在麦克雷身上发现了一些奇妙的东西，他在自己身上寻找不到，那大概是人类特有的。那时候他并不知道这种东西在人间常被称为“情感”。

他只知道麦克雷无论是将回忆还是承载了回忆的物件展示在他面前时，牛仔眼里总有一种让他想去追逐、想要拥有的吸引力，这吸引几乎是致命的，有时竟让他隐隐厌弃恶鬼的身份。

他摸了摸自己暴露在空气中的左侧胸膛，里面平静一片，皮肤下的血管脉络里也没有热血在涌动。他无法入眠，也做不了梦，他甚至无法在梦境中实现做一个人类的宵想。

这让恶鬼怅然若失。

死去的人不会做梦，即使复生也不会。

 

第四十一天的清早，恶鬼带着从麦克雷橱柜中翻出来的清酒，独自去了郊区的高地，他婉拒了麦克雷陪同的要求，一言不发地离开了。

麦克雷看出恶鬼情绪中难得有能一眼分辨的低落，便也没再坚持。天气渐渐冷了，晨间的空气里漫着一层浅淡的雾气，日光穿过它们照射进教堂后的墓园，似乎将这片常年处于阴霾之中的土地笼在柔光里。冷冽湿润的空气灌进肺中，牛仔从昨夜残留的模糊醉意中清醒过来，他无所事事地绕着教堂逛了一圈，来到这里后，他似乎还没有好好看一看这座哥特式建筑。接着他进了礼拜堂，莫里森神父刚刚做完晨祷，神父看见门口的麦克雷，踩着玻璃花窗投在地面上的斑斓光影朝牛仔走过去。

“早上好，杰西。‘他’没有跟你一起吗？”

“似乎心情不太好，丢下我一个人去那边的高地喝酒了。”麦克雷指着郊区的方向，无奈地笑了笑。

“怎么样，有进展吗？那件事。”

麦克雷沉默着摇头，走出了那道尖拱门，浮雕上的圣徒垂目凝视他，也凝视每一个进出的人，忧愁怜悯的神情亘古不变，让麦克雷感到莫名的烦躁。他站在教堂外，点燃一支雪茄，莫里森神父跟着他出来，邀请他一同去墓园边的花坛看看。

如果他不做神父，他也将是一个好园丁。麦克雷叼着雪茄立在花丛边，心不在焉地看神父悉心照料那些植物。

“这是什么花？”麦克雷凑近了，发现面前那株顶端的花蕾并不是健康而柔软的。

“千日红。”

“它们看起来不太好。”麦克雷伸手摸了摸那些似乎因脱水而显得干硬的花朵。

“这里的天气太冷了，它们原本生长在美洲的热带。”神父没有停下手上的工作，他用园艺铲仔细松着土，“花期很快就要结束了。”

“看起来像是盛开着的。”

那些风干的苞片并没有像其他花那样，枯萎，腐败，变成让人惋惜甚至厌恶的衰败颜色，而是鲜艳的红，火一般吞噬着一切死亡的预兆，似乎有着永恒不灭的生命，从未曾凋零。

“所以人们才给了它这个名字。”

“神父，人可以永生吗？”

“你的问题总是让我很难回答。”神父有些惊讶于牛仔的发问，“如果是肉体的永生，那我大概会说是的，就像这片墓园的魔咒，能让死去的人无限次复活。”

“但死去的精神与记忆，是不是就永远消亡了？没有了这些，肉体的永生真的算是永生了吗……”

“你后悔了？”

“不，我……我不知道，我不知道自己这样做到底对不对。”

“说实话，我本以为你是个将生死看得很透彻的人。”

麦克雷没有回答，他又陷入了那种挣扎，如之前的千千万万次一样，他不知道怎样逃脱。神父看出了他压抑的痛苦神色，暗暗叹了口气，道：

“这些大概要问死神才能知道了，他掌管生命，整个天堂人间与地狱，大概只有他会知道那些死去的灵魂去向何处了吧。

“杰西，有些事情是无解的。”

莫里森望向那一座座墓碑，眼里的悲戚浓重如狄斯城下的深渊。

 

神父可能做梦也不会想到自己那句略带自嘲的哀叹，会使麦克雷真的去尝试着“联络”死神。

麦克雷站在层层拱顶之下，看着那尊灵柩前的死神塑像，将雪茄抽完，然后回到住处里间的浴室，将浴缸放满水后，一鼓作气仰身躺下，将自己淹没进水中。

冷水漫过面颊，从鼻腔与口腔侵入身体，冰凉入骨的液体正一点点夺去牛仔的呼吸，他本能地抓住浴缸边缘想要离开这种折磨，但求生的欲望又被他狠下心来亲手扼杀。

慢慢的，他的身体突然开始回暖，仿佛掉入一个惬意的梦乡，视野里溢满了朦胧的白色，驱逐了寒冷，僵硬的四肢开始可以动弹。他看见一团黑色的雾从这片白色中心抽离出来，逐渐形成一个站立的人形，黑雾环绕在人形的周围，像是飞展开的斗篷，然后那雾气缓缓聚拢，将松散的轮廓收束成一个麦克雷熟悉的形象——死神。

牛仔看不见对方的脸，本该拥有五官的地方像一片深邃的黑洞，只能看见那些尘霾般的黑色物质在慢慢流动。

“不知死活的小子。”死神开口了，声音低哑得像是被地狱的恶犬撕扯过。

“我来寻求一个答案。”

“渺小的人类啊，生命已经得到延续，你应该感到庆幸才对，你还有什么不满足？”

死神一下就看穿了牛仔的来意，未等对方开口，就先作出了提问。

“这样的生命，根本不是对逝去生命延续。”

“难道你对于生命的见解会比一个掌管着生命的神更高深吗？我所掌握的生命就是本质的生命，而你所说的灵魂，那是人在后天形成的特质，如果每个死去又复活的人，都可以这么轻易找回那些特质，那‘死去’这个环节便失去了意义。墓地的魔咒是我赋予它的，这是我最大的仁慈了。”

死神的声音听不出感情，空洞地在这个空间里回响着。

“仁慈？哈哈哈，死神啊！你不愧是死神！你带来的苦难不仅仅是死亡，还有重生的希望带来的更煎熬的折磨啊！”

麦克雷的笑中裹挟着无法忽视的嘲讽，死神为他的笑所讶异，沉默着翻开手中记录生死的书册，喃喃而语：

“在我接任死神职位之前，‘死亡’还只是代表一个生命形神俱灭的仪式。而我已经彻底失去了生前的肉体，尽管在人世留下了许多遗憾，但都已经无法再去完成。这道魔咒的初衷，是我想给你这样的人一次挽回的机会。”

“不，你错了。我宁愿他外表改变，但只要他的灵魂他的记忆还在，无论多少次，我就可以没有犹豫地爱上他。”

甚至……哪怕他的肉体同精神一起彻底消殒……但是现在，我什么都做不到了。麦克雷的心脏仿佛被狠狠打了一拳，阵痛让他的五脏六腑都搅成一团。

“是这样吗……对于人类来说，灵魂的容物竟要比一具肉身更重要吗？”说到这里时，死神的声音里已经满是苦涩，听起来竟如一个有喜怒哀乐的常人，而不是一个掌握亿万生命的神灵。

“从来都是这样。”

死神最后在书页上找到了“岛田半藏”这个名字，仔细翻看了一下他的死亡缘由，似乎在叹息一般摇了摇头，然后对麦克雷道：

“他的全部记忆的确在我这里，但任何形式的复生，都一定是要付出代价的。你要用一样足够重要的东西来交换，才能维持地狱与人世的秩序平衡。你愿意舍弃你最珍惜的东西吗？”

牛仔点了点头。

“我本也以为你是个把生和死看得很透彻的人。”这个问题竟有点耳熟。

“我欠他一个天大的人情，我想现在我有合适的理由去偿还了。”

 

麦克雷看见死神消散在眼前，整个视野里的白色在迅速褪去，变成了模糊扭曲的水光，他感觉到自己被一个力量从沉重的禁锢中扯脱出来，那种窒息的压迫瞬间被打破。他挣动着四肢抬起身，然后随着剧烈的咳嗽，冰冷的水从口鼻涌出，新鲜空气代替了那些液体重新充满他的胸腔，他大口攫取着，抹去脸上的水珠，看见恶鬼紧紧抓着自己的衬衫领口，将他从浴缸里拎了出来。

“你差点死了。”恶鬼垂眼看了看麦克雷湿透的衣服，皱起了眉头。

“我……我差点死了……”麦克雷的大脑因为缺氧而混乱一片，他甚至分不清刚刚发生的一切是现实，还是一场梦魇。

恶鬼在高地喝了大半天的酒，身上染着不浓不淡的酒味，像一剂迷药，让死里逃生的麦克雷更加神不守舍。他看着麦克雷的样子，心里产生了一种从未有过的东西，宛如钻破泥土的种子般飞速生长，抽出藤蔓缠紧了他的心脏。

“你差点死了……”

这不是恶鬼会有的感情，恶鬼没有感情，他明白这一点。但那种心脏被攥紧的感觉让它在惊讶的同时感到了痛楚，甚至没来由的冲动。

恶鬼吻了麦克雷，他捧着那张失魂落魄的脸，像麦克雷曾经做过的那样，低头将自己的唇贴上了对方湿润冰冷的唇。

麦克雷的感官似乎被唇间传来的微凉触感所牵动，他逐渐睁大了眼睛，等他看清了面前的一切后，那种似曾相识的矛盾又一次出现在他的瞳孔中，他的理智与情感陷入新一轮鏖战，但这一次，他颤抖着抬手搂住了恶鬼的肩膀，追逐着对方的唇舌回应他。

他们互相拥抱着，从浴缸边吻到麦克雷那张乱糟糟的低矮床铺上，牛仔身上的水将床单都打湿了，他仰躺着，被跨坐在身上的恶鬼压进被褥里，他也发了疯似得凑头吮咬恶鬼的皮肤，从下颌到前胸的纹身，留下粗暴触碰的痕迹。

恶鬼没有体温，拥抱的时候会有一股透进肺腑的冷意。半藏的皮肤摸上去也总是干燥而微凉的，但性事往往会点燃他，热量从那具坚韧饱满的身体里蒸腾出来，越来越滚烫，直到把两人都融化。

恶鬼的身体内却和半藏一样热，一样柔软。

律动时的节奏，最脆弱的那点，也都和半藏没有任何不同。

半藏。

半藏。

半藏。

这个名字在麦克雷的脑中变成一道咒语，他此刻的每一个动作都是在这道咒语下做着拼尽性命的挣扎。

恶鬼俯身吻着麦克雷的眼睛，那双暖褐色的眸子在昏暗的床头灯下透出微光，恶鬼喘息着开口，声音中留着情欲的嘶哑：

“你很爱他。”

“我很爱他……”这次牛仔没再用“你”这个称呼，“你是他吗？我本来笃信无疑你就是他……但……”

“如果我真的是他……”恶鬼感觉到空荡荡的胸膛里被埋进了更多更沉的疼痛。

“不……你不是他，你不是。”麦克雷发出了一声短促而怪异的低吟，他抱紧了恶鬼，将眼睛埋进对方的肩窝。

他们互相把对方送上顶峰的时候，眼泪不受控制地从牛仔的眼眶涌出来，它们顺着眼角浅浅的沟壑落进鬓发间。

恶鬼抬起下身，让麦克雷从自己的身体里退出去，他尝到了只属于人间的极乐，同时他也看见了只属于人间的悲苦——

一种他似乎永远不可能理解，却又似乎在这场极乐中有所理解了的悲苦。

 

>>>  
“神父，我在死神那里找到了想要的答案，我将用我最宝贵的东西去换取半藏的记忆，他本不该失去。你或许会问那是什么，生命、自由或者是爱？

我来猜一猜吧，应该不是自由——我选择成为守墓人时，我就已经放弃了自由，应该也不是生命——那次的溺水危在旦夕，但他并没有恢复记忆的迹象。我想赌一把，是不是当我行将就木时，我对他的爱也随之死亡了，才是我要付出的代价。”

 

恶鬼从没有想过自己就这么毫无征兆地迎来了第一次睡眠，他从混沌中醒过来时，麦克雷并不在身边。如果不是身体里那种陌生又令人安心的暖意还有所残留，他甚至以为自己昨夜成功拥有了梦境。

他穿戴整齐，走出了窄小的杂物室，麦克雷在墓园里，正站在半藏的墓碑前。恶鬼走近了，才察觉有些异常，碑前的泥土被翻开，之下掩埋着的棺木也敞着。

而麦克雷正在为他的维和者填装子弹，半藏跑了起来，他迈着步子朝这里飞奔过来。但是已来不及了，恶鬼伸手想要将那该死的左轮枪管拍离原来的位置，但麦克雷的手指已经在扳机上扣了下去。

“半藏，这记忆本就该是你的，现在我还给你了。”最后他说道。

恶鬼脸上冷静疏离的表情分崩离析，近乎狂乱的痛意充满了他本没有瞳孔的双眼。

麦克雷知道，他赌赢了。

 

纷乱的画面洪水般挤进恶鬼的脑海，像是要撑裂他。他想起了满目疮痍的战场，尸体与智械残骸交叠在一起；他想起了那对戒指，那部损坏的通讯器；他想起了麦克雷与他的每一个吻，灼热，烟草与酒精的味道随着唾液在他们纠缠不清的唇舌间扩散开来，几乎要将他的心脏烧穿。

他想起了破开空气朝麦克雷心口飞去的子弹，以及他用身体挡在枪手面前的动作，电影慢放般在他眼前闪烁而过。

滔天的浪潮变为刺目的血红色，凝固成坚硬的痂壳后剥落，将那些碎片暴露出来，连成一片汪洋倾泻而来，把他推进记忆的深谷。

他想起了所有。生而为人时的所有，当然也包括他作为一个恶鬼的所有。恶鬼的双眼依旧蒙着白翳，看不出情感，他跪在墓碑前，亲手阖上棺盖，将麦克雷掩埋。他仰头望向阴沉如铁的天幕，心里的空乏，比单纯当一个没有人心的恶鬼时更甚，他从来不知道原来自己这么留恋做一个人类的感觉，作为恶鬼复生后的每一天，他都因为麦克雷而想做回一个人类；同时他也并不像他想象的那样可以平静地拥抱死亡，但他又这样做了，同样因为麦克雷。

牛仔希望他活下去的心情，和他希望牛仔活下去的心情本质上并无区别，他是知道的，但这不能阻止那种仿佛被活活挖空了一部分灵魂的失落，愈发放肆地蚕食他。

一个昼夜之后，墓园的平静再一次被打破。猎魔人站在恶鬼的面前，深褐色的长发整齐地束在脑后，被风扬起，胸前的三角巾红得像一团火焰，像沙漠里西沉的落日。

“你是谁？”

猎魔人的声音似乎是从很遥远的地方传来的。那声音让恶鬼坠入一个更加遥远的梦境。

 

>>>  
这里的冬天不算太难度过，猎魔人在波本与机卷雪茄中很快就熬到了天气逐日回暖。

冬日的最末尾，教堂里来了一个年轻的寡妇。她将丈夫的棺木安葬在这片墓园，神父称呼她为克拉瓦女士。她住在教堂另一头的塔楼里。

一个不是满月的夜晚，猎魔人坐在杂物室的屋顶上喝酒看星星打发时间。他想起了自己第一次见到白狼的样子，那个风霜一样冰冷的男人问他是谁，又问自己是谁。那一刻，猎魔人只觉得自己一定是被那操蛋的死神狠狠耍了，他带着生前的记忆，和他最爱的人，被困在这个莫比乌斯环一样的诅咒里，有可能永世都不得解脱。

白狼的性格比恶鬼还要孤僻，长住在城郊高地的森林边缘，偶尔会回来从猎魔人这里取走几瓶酒，一句话都不会留下。

他有多久没见到他了？猎魔人将口中的酒液咽下肚，还没在心里计算出结果，就发现那个到来不久的寡妇正站在墓园里。这位法国女士住进教堂的第二天，她刚刚下葬一天的丈夫变成了一位吸血鬼公爵，猎魔人并没有去猎杀他的闲情逸致，这对夫妻相处中正经历的——他曾经历过的折磨，为他提供了不少完全称不上有趣的日常消遣，有时甚至让猎魔人痛苦非常。

而现下，她正用手枪抵住自己的太阳穴，猎魔人掏枪瞄准了对方的枪管，在她扣下击锤前将那把手枪击飞了。猎魔人走近了，发现她的吸血鬼丈夫，心脏被一把银质的十字架贯穿，已经停止了呼吸。

“嘿，克拉瓦女士，教堂可不是个行凶的好地方。”

“别管闲事。”她那双金色的眸子在黑夜里依旧明亮，透着股不近人情的冷漠。

猎魔人也没有因为这样的态度而恼怒，他就地坐下，将喝空的酒瓶插进松软的泥土中，然后从怀里抽出一根雪茄，咬在齿间。

“你爱他吗？”

女人冰一般坚硬的神色似乎有所缓和，她在麦克雷身边坐下，也从口袋的烟盒里掏出一支细长的女士香烟，点燃后深吸，优雅地将烟雾吐在晚风里，接着将打火机递到猎魔人面前。

“我爱他。”

“你可真够狠心的。”猎魔人将修剪过的雪茄尾凑在火苗上，看着表层的烟纸被火焰吞没，变成一个小小的亮环。

“但我感觉不到自己对他的爱，这样的他。尽管我知道我爱他。”

“所以你准备一了百了？”

“不，我要一切都重新开始。”

女人说完站起身，将丈夫的尸体放进棺木中，然后弯腰拾起被猎魔人打飞的手枪，没有一点点犹豫，将子弹送进自己的胸膛。沉闷的枪声震在猎魔人的耳膜上，让他的五脏六腑都在颤抖。

重新开始。他们还可以重新开始。

他要把白狼找回来。猎魔人心想，他要再赌最后一把，一个他此生甚至连带前一生最大的赌。

 

>>>  
来做晨祷的信徒告诉莫里森神父，最近教堂附近的街区出现了一些传说故事里才会出现的怪人与魔物，穿着路易十四风格马术服的女猎手，总跟一位面色苍白、唇上蓄着整齐胡髭的公爵走在一起。

神父认真安抚着他们，将信徒们送走后又回到自己的办公室，他昨天整理书桌时才发现，麦克雷当时留给他的那封“遗书”背后，还写了一行小字。

“神父，我拿了一些你的花种，希望它们来年能开出那种永生不谢的花。”

猎魔人不见了，那个披着白色狼皮的男人也不见了（他经常不见）。空荡荡的储物室，不再有满堆着的空酒瓶和乱成一团的被子，只留下两张整齐的床铺，以及空气中稀薄的烟草味，神父最后走进了教堂后的墓园，他穿过狭窄的小径，来到麦克雷几个月前安葬棺木的地方。

墓碑上原本整齐的字体之下，是一行后刻上去的名字，杂乱而歪斜——

Hanzo Shimada  
&  
Jesse McCree

碑前的土地上，破土而出的，那是一株缀满露水的千日红。

 

\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> 文首的那句话，出自我挺久以前读到的一篇游记。笔者在雅典旅行时，Plaka市场珠宝店的店主大叔对她说的话：
> 
> “孩子，我们只会活一次，就算还有来生，我们也会忘记这一生的事情——此生就是我们的天堂，此生也是我们的地狱。”
> 
> 初读这句话时触动很深。东方的志怪、传说中不乏一方长生而爱上另一方转世的故事，这也是我一直以来疑惑所在，一个人即使容貌一样，没有独属于两人之间的记忆，也没有完全一致的性格灵魂，两人是否还能相爱？
> 
> 于是便有了这么一个故事。
> 
> 一开始结尾的构想其实不是这样的，而是他们只能在无止尽的轮回中互相拯救，但永远无法再同时忆起对方。因为他们对对方的爱，都只能用死亡来终结。
> 
> 不过最后我还是没忍心给他们一个这么狠心的结局，而是让豁达的老麦为他们作出了第二个选择——全部重启，在全新的生命中赌一把两人还能否爱上，毕竟还算是个亲妈！！！（并没好吗？！）
> 
> 轮回转世其实是个比较偏向东方宗教体系的设定，希望在这个整体偏西幻（有吗？）一些的故事里没有显得很唐突。希望这个乱七八糟不知所云的故事，你能喜欢~
> 
> 最后的最后再啰嗦一句，千日红的花语，不朽的爱。


End file.
